My Stormy
by strong man
Summary: Chick takes matters into his own hands when his best buddy was feeling destroyed since losing so he vowed to make the rest of his day a lot brighter. Lightning is having distance relationship problems with his Italian boyfriend, Francesco.
1. A Friend In Need

**_This is my requested first story of Cars 3_**

 ** _Description:_ _I haven't seen the film, but I have a pretty good depiction of what was going on looking at the by trailers._**

 _ **Pairings:**_ Chick Hicks/Jackson Storm, Lightning McQueen/Francesco Bernoulli **(Slash)**

It was the last lap for McQueen and his new rival. "Crowds are rooting for them and it's now or never for either one of them" Chick said looking at the cameras which were handled by Darrell Cartrip.

"Catch me if you can" Jackson said, leaving him in the dust. Lightning coughed "Ohh, McQueen doesn't feel so good" Chick laughed. "You alright, you need some cough drops? Storm asked looking at him in the corner of his eye before chuckling.

Lightning just sighed and playfully said "Give up already, you lost once to a female" He said after watching him get beat on the last lap. "Woh, have I become just like my part-time boyfriend, Francesco Bernoulli" He thought to himself cause he had spent so much time with him after they started a relationship two years ago.

"Not a chance" Jackson responded and speeded up. Chick chuckled as he watched the two teased one another, but he found himself focusing hard on Jackson Storm. Such perfectible paint job and his determination to win, he was absolutely perfect for him.

"I wonder if he will go out with me" He said to himself before Natalie Certain rode passed him, but stopped when she spotted her coworker and drove by his side. "Hey" Chick stared at the screen "you alright? "Yeah, I'm just peachy" He finally said without looking at her.

Natalie seen what he was constantly staring and just smiled. "I see you got the hots for the rookie" She smirked and looked at him suspiciously. "How can you not, he's handsome in everyway" He said to what sounds like flirting.

"I agree, but he's a lower level then you" She clarified. Chick understood that racecars with different levels cannot date, but he could care less about that cause love can just about withstand anything if it's powerful enough.

Natalie sighed "maybe I can help by setting up a date though his crew chief won't be so trilled" She said, giving him a fair warning. "I'll take my chances" he rode passed her, but stopped and backed up a little "besides, I have my popular show called Chick Picks " he rolled his eyes "so there's no way he wouldn't go on a date with me" He drove on while Natalie just said something about him picking fast racecars such as Lightning McQueen.

"He's such a gold digger" She stayed in the broadcasting room and looked took over for him.

* * *

Rey Reverham was checking out some more qualifications to review Jackson Storm's lose "How can he lose, he's got the best technology there is" The truck said checking his new invention, NicoMac which was only for the experts.

Chick Hicks saw Rey and rode on over, but Lightning was riding passed him with his girlfriend. "So, you got any plans tonight with Francesco? She asked, cuddling up to him. Chick didn't even think about messing with them right now so he waited and hoped that they wouldn't spot him though they unfortunately did.

"Chick, how're you doing, it must be weird now talking to a fellow racecar with his own television program" He said, feeling like a fan boy. "Oh...hey" He cleared his throat "Lightning" he didn't have time to speak to him" I have some important to do right now" He continued to meet Rey after riding away.

"Hey, he's a famous racecar just like me and Francesco" He was, defending Chick even though he wiped out The King some years ago. "I understand that, but you and Francesco are together so you get to see each other everyday.

He sighed and fell into depression "Sometime...sometimes I wish I could live in Italy" he looked into Sally's eyes "meaning that I won't see you as often. The Porsche 911 wasn't the type of car to say that he's like part of the family and she feels lost without seeing him everyday.

She lowered his eyes "what's stopping ya? She asked. "Uh, wasn't the answer I was expecting" He chuckled a little. "Oh, what were you hoping I would say? She responded in shock.

The two just rode on out of the stadium and Chick just rolled his eyes before resuming until he was stopped by a fenced gate in the parking lot outside and saw Jackson's trailer, it was expanded on the sides.

"Wow, all that for just one car" He said, amazed. and chuckled. "Excuse me, this is a private area for Jackson only so unless you have some business" He was interrupted when his headset wen off.

"It's okay, you can let him in" Jackson said in a depressed voice then signed off. Chick must've known that he was in need some major comforting. "Affirmative" Rey pressed the red button on the wall on the side of the gate and it opened up.

He rode on in after the pick-up truck gave him a warning "Be quick". Once he was in, Rey closed the gate back up and Chick was in sight of the trailer. Jackson appeared from behind a corner, sniffling and the other car immediately rushed on over to hid aid.

"Hey, you wanna talk about what happened? He asked as a first bed question, but his trailer opened up "I don't wanna talk about it" Jackson rode passed him and into the truck. "I'm not gonna let him suffer" Chick went inside behind him, without him noticing.

Chick was going to cheer him up one way or another.

* * *

 _ **It was by an anonymous user that requested this and I'm glad to oblige, but I've got a big problem...there's a troll by the name "Arika Koski". I usually just ignore, block or let then waste their time, but it is getting annoying.**_

 ** _As for_** _ **Lightning, anything could happen with their relationship so let's hope that he can figure it out.**_


	2. Make Me Better

**_This is my second chapter of Cars 3_**

 ** _Pairings: _**Chick Hicks/Jackson Storm, Lightning McQueen/Francesco Bernoulli **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

Jackson pressed another button that was feather inside and when it was pressed, the trailer expanded in a blink of an eye "Woh, nice touch up" Jackson turned to see Chick looking around. "What're you doing in here? He asked. "Relax, I just wanna talk' He asked, being suspicious.

Jackson raised an eye-brow, knowing that he was trying butter him up and get him to spill. Chick kept smiling nervously until he couldn't no more "Chicky, I got beat by a girl" He said. "I know, the whole world saw it" He replied, but that remark only made his friend feel even worse. "Stormy-boy, I didn't know that was offensive" He tried to apologize by driving beside him

"Hey, I was only making a joke" He claimed, but Jackson just turned to the window and sighed. Chick smirked and got to thinking. An idea popped into his head which defined their sexuality's. He gathered his mind then nudged Jackson who turned his eyes to him.

"Stormy-boy, if it will make you feel any better, I'd very much like to take you out" He said which shocked the other car "What did you say? He asked, misunderstood the meaning. "Uh..." Chick was speechless at what he just said and started to regret it.

"Did you just ask me out on a date? Jackson added and noticed that his best friend was frozen in fear then just chuckled. "It's nothing to be ashamed about" Chick looked at him who winked. The 1979 Shyster Cremlin didn't think that the most high-tech car would ever agree, but he can see why he accepted his offer.

"Really, you'd go out with me? Chick reviewed him. "You're just about the only friend I have who really understand me plus we have so much in common" He explained. The other car smiled and instructed that he'll make this the best day had ever had.

"Chick, I hate to ruin the moment, but what about your show that you do? Jackson was concerned he would get fired. "I wouldn't worry about it since I am the boss" He claimed. The Custom-built "Next-Gen" Piston Cup Racer sighed in relief. "I would never want you to keep you from working" He smiled a little.

Chick laughed "I chose to be here with you" He claimed then backed up "I'm in love with you' He said and Jackson dropped his mouth cause he was only a rookie. "Thanks for your time, but I should be getting back' He rode to the entrance and backed up to face him "I'll come pick you up this evening" Jackson lifted up the door only to see Ray Reverham, looked unsurely at Chick.

"Chief, what's wrong? Jackson asked, slowly riding out beside his friend. "I overheard you two talking about dating" The truck looked suspiciously at Chick and Jackson know what was going on. "Rev, I know being famous has it's perks, but Chick's got me covered" He defended him.

Rev drove up to Chick and scanned him from his scanner which came out from his hood. "Your having trust issues? Jackson rolled his eyes. "You can never be too careful" He said, linking to real life.

After he was finished, he left the two and gone back to his post. "Sorry about that, he must mean well" Jackson got an idea what. "It's fine, I could be using you to learn your secret behind your upgraded tech" He said, sarcastically.

Jackson playfully nudged his tire "I think I'm feeling better already" He said and Chick announced his leave then rode on out "I'll see ya" He said. Jackson wasn't even nervous cause he knows that Chick has tons of surprises in store.

* * *

In Radiator Springs,Lightning and Sally were going into town when they saw some car in the very distance, it was brightly colored, long and had red "Sally, you know who that is? He asked "Hmmm, he has the Italian colors and is a race car. That had set Lightening's heart on fire . "You don't think that it could be" He started then got excited.

She gave him a smirk "Go get him" He rode on, leaving smoke "Francesco" He said, overjoyed as he was racing over. The Italian turned to notice a red car coming towards him and squinted his eyes "I'a know that car" He said and slowly smiled cause it was his boyfriend.

"McQueen" He shouted and smiled when the 95 racecar stopped. "Francesco, I missed you" He nuzzled him cheek. "Francesco missed his McQueen as well'a, every time you leave, a peice'a of Francesco's heart is'a ripped" He said, marking him as a one & only.

Sally smiled as she rode on up to them "So, I hope you liked your surprise" His girl said. "Yes, it's perfect" Lightning thanked Sally for doing this and kissed her cheek. "Francesco was just'a going to take a drive.

Tempting to go, Sally didn't waste anytime tell him to go enjoy himself. "Come, Francesco has many things to talk about" He rode off into the open and his boyfriend followed behind.

"Boys will be boys, I guess" She sighed and went over to Ramone's House of Body Art to have a some girl time with Flo, if his boyfriend wants to have a buys night out then Sally deserves a the same cause it's only fair.

 _ **While I was writing this, I was thinking of putting Sterling in a forbidden relationship with the Queen of England's son, Prince Wheeliam, I think it's a smashing idea, but what're your thoughts. Lightning had already seen Jackson's true colors before and they may cross paths again on their double date cause neither of them know.**_

 _ **Chick had just asked his best friend on a romantic date, but will it be too much for Jackson or will he be committed?**_


	3. I Wanna Be Me

**_This is my third chapter of Cars 3_**

 ** _Pairings: _**Chick Hicks/Jackson Storm, Lightning McQueen/Francesco Bernoulli **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

Jackson Storm look into his mirror and eyed his body paint which he thought looked very special to him, but tonight was a day with Chick that he never saw as anything, but a loyal friend though after tonight it could most likely change.

"Hmm," he called up the voice-activated closet "How may I serve you, Mr. Storm? The Butler asked. 'I have a very important date tonight and want it to go dashingly. "informative" The computer searched for dashing and displayed the pain jobs that best matched its description.

"What fabulous selection" He scanned through them using his tire to swipe across. One was pretty neat & tidy so he pressed a button to display it in the mirror on his body which had a cool blue with soft white streaks mixed in glitter.

"Whoever you're trying to dazzle, this will show them," It said. "This is too flashy" Jackson responded this switched to the next one which had red mixed with gold on the front hood and patterned by silver and white.

"This one is screaming, wanna go out again," The voice said. "Computer, we're not official so ease back on accomplishments" Jackson sounded annoyed. "Fair enough, how about this? It displayed a karat gold plate with red within glitter and a hint of cyan in the mirror. "Wow, this looks like "the new me" I might even get asked to go back to his place.

It was settled so he pressed a button and the paint job just digitally teleported onto his body "Hmm, this will for sure surprise him" He said, acting confident and closed his digital wardrobe.

 **(0)**

"Mr. Storm, Rev is here to see you," The voice said which he overheard "Let him in, I wanna get his opinion on my new paint job. The entrance door opened for the truck to ride on up the ramp, inside.

"Rev, what do you think? The truck looked into his eyes "that's the paint job for your date? Yes, but how'd you know? He asked. "Chick wouldn't stop raving about it as he left" He answered. "Wow, Chick Hick is really serious about this" He blushed. Rev rolled his eyes "Listen, just be careful" He said.

Rev, he's my friend and maybe when we get back, we'll be even more" Jackson defended his possible boyfriend. "you're still a rookie, that means you're still a trainee" He homophobically said " Setting up a date with a television announcer" He added with anger. "But, he's the only best friend I have" Jackson was getting the impression that his chief was homophobic.

 **(0)**

Back in Radiator Springs, Francesco, and his boyfriend were driving close and slow together, talking about their feelings. "McQueen, Francesco was'a thinking" He started the first conversation. "Ohhh" his eyes looked with a smile "what about?. "Francesco thinks it's time to be how you say "moving in. "Wait, you saying that you wanna leave Italy? he froze and was confused.

"Si, Voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te" He clarified for him. Lightning was taught the language of love from Luigi so he understood that and couldn't comprehend what he just heard. "You can't be serious, that's your home" He tried to convince him not to relocate.

"Francesco knows this, but'a I've found another solution" He claimed. The two rode until they came to a stop on the bridge, in the middle of the waterfall. "What is it? His boyfriend said. The Formula car paused for a second before resuming cause he knew this was going to hurt him more "You can come and'a live in Italy with Francesco" He tried not to sound needy.

"Francesco" Lightning was shocked and drove close to him. "per favore, don't be mad at Francesco" He was about to cry, but his boyfriend cheered him up by wiping away his tears.

"I'm not mad at you" he paused and considered the consequence of saying goodbye to his best friend and others. This was a questionable thought, one that needed professional conversation.

He did love him very much, but..."I need to think this over" Lightning said, putting a pin in it. "Francesco understood," He said in depression and the red racecar rode off of the bridge while he followed slowly behind, still sad as he thought since they'll miss each other terribly.

* * *

In town airport, a plane was landing which belonged to the Queen of England who was just getting out with her grandson, Prince Wheeliam with two Grenadier Guards accompanying them. Wheeliam, as the royal proclamation states, it is our tradition for you to find a bride so you can run the kingdom. "Grandmother, I know you mean well, but I wanted to come here to explore" He sighed in annoyance.

"That's a good start, while you're exploring, you can search for a good woman" She twisted his words around. They rode down the ramp that was red-carpeted. "Mater did mention something about motels in this town so I'll get settled in while you will pick a good female. 'Guards, let my things, I refuse to leave until my grandson had found a bride.

"Wheeliam sighed "Yes mother" He was about to step on the naked ground until his grandmother caught him, stopping him. "You're a royal so you need to be treated like one" She explained, being protective. *sigh* mother. "Don't fret, I'll assemble you 24-hour service right away..."Guard, I'm going to need protection from my son.

"This is a strange town, you'll never know who's a thief" She cleared up to the guard she assigned to her son. Just like that, he was gone from her prentice. "My queen, the prince had disappeared. She turned around to notice "Great Scotts, go after him immediately, who knows what might've become of him, we're not familiar with this town. "I'll go after him and bring him back unharmed," She said in a panic and he raced off.

 _ **Did it ever occur to anyone that Queen and Wheeliam are based on the real royal family of England? They could've given Wheeliam more lines and a story like what I'm about to do. Anyways, The prince is getting tired of being**_ ** _of the rich_** ** _lifestyle_** _**and wants** __**_to_**_ _**live free like the rest of us, Sterling will be in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Translations:**_

 ** _Per favore: Please._**

 ** _Voglio_** **passare _il resto_ della _mia_ _vita con te: I wanna spend the rest of my life with you_**


	4. Twisted Sub-Plot

**_This is my fourth chapter of Cars 3_**

 ** _Pairings: _**Chick Hicks/Jackson Storm, Lightning McQueen/Francesco Bernoulli, Carl Weathers/Miguel Camino **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

Chick was home panicking about how to dress nice "Geez, this is my first date ever and I'm already messing it up" He said, worrisome, but Carl Weathers who is Strip's nephew came up to give him a positive note. _Note that, Carl knew about Chick's tricks by his uncle, but since he was now retired, he needed a job, not only that, but he said that he'll hook him up with a nice car for payment for his services. "_ MrChick, it's alright, he wouldn't care if you look perfect cause if he truly loves you then he wouldn't agree to go out with you," He rookie car said. "I guess you're right, but I want this date to be one he'll never forget.

Carl stared at his mustache and quickly turned away to blush. "You gotta help me out" Chick rode up, but asked if he was okay "What" Carl turned back around in a frightened state. "You feeling alright? Yes, I was just" he thought of something quick "I have a date too," He said, but soon felt embarrassed of saying it. "Really, that's great" Chick smiled "we can practice together, what you wanna start with? Now he was stuck moving forward so he has no choice, but to follow up. "Well, how about we start with the kissing part," He said while hoping for a shocking reaction though Chick just smiled cause he wanted to make sure that when that moment comes, he'll already be prepared. Carl didn't think he was telling the truth, right, but he guessed that he just goes with the flow so he closed his eyes as well as Chick.

The truth was revealed outside when Miguel Camino, Bruno Motoreau, Giuseppe Motorosi, Memo Rojas, Jr. and Carlo Maserati who was the main boyfriend of Carl's new posse came driving down the road. They were telling jokes to each other, laughing "Wow, did he really say that? Bruno asked Carlo. "I guarantee you that Giuseppe and Memo are still dating" He responded before the Formula and Mexican car looked at one another, studying each other. "He's a not my type," Giuseppe said, being the first to deny it after being called out.

Bruno did not believe Giuseppe so he told him off until Carlo ask then to hold up a minute cause he could've sworn that he saw his boyfriend kissing an older man, but he knew Carl was faithful to him and would never cheat, but Miguel squinted his eyes to get a clearer look "Uhh, I think that is Carl" He widened his eyes. "What, it can't be," Carlo said chuckling, eyes towards him.

 **(0)**

Jackson was all done bickering with his chief "Humph, what if I'm a rookie, and what does it matter who I love anyway, it was my decision" He decided to take a little drive "Hmm" he thought "maybe I should surprise Chick" He said as he was driving along until he stumbled upon his co-worker. "Natalie, what're you doing out here? He asked. "Chick told me that he wanted to date you," She said. "Yes, we're dating now, if that is what you're asking" He predicted her stereotype girl gossiping. Natalie was so happy for the two and wanted to congratulate him, but Jackson said that it was nothing special as he knew that Chick has been wanting to date him for some time, but he was always busy. "I'm sure that it's gonna go well? She asked, seeing how depressed the rookie was. "Knowing Chick, he's gonna bring the thunder" Both laughed at that pun.

 **(0)**

Carl was just now exiting Chick's house and was now confronted by his posse. "Carl Weathers, what were you going in there? Carlo asked. "I was just helping Chick get ready for his date," He said, trembling. "Doing what, kissing! Bruno said in rage. Carl back up and his voice started to break up "I-I'm sorry, but this is his first date and I didn't want him to make a fool of himself" He put his foot or in this case tire down. "So you decided to practice kissing him? He said. Carl was going to speak my mind, but was interrupted by Memo "¡Cómo te atreves!. "Yeah, you picked us to be your a' boyfriends" Giuseppe said with anger while Miguel just sat in the back, watching the tragedy go down in front of his eyes. Half a heart told him that he needed to defend his possible boyfriend, but the other was telling him to just stay and be quiet.

I was practicing for you" He finally said and Carlo, Bruno, Giuseppe and Memo's anger softened 'What did you say? Carlo asked, not hearing it clearly. " I said that I was practicing for" His eyes narrow to Miguel Camino and slowly drove up to him. Carlo made a u-turn to see what was going on "Carl, are you? He started. Miguel just blushed and smiled cause he was always the shadow of the group then Carl nudged him with his tire. "Miguel, I wanna make a proposal to you," He said with a smile. "Yeah," He said excitedly. "Is he going to dump me? Carlo thought. "I want you to be the third wheel in my relationship. "Carl, do you even know what you're saying," He asked, wanting the rookie all to himself. Weathers didn't turn to face Carlo, but kept staring into Miguel's eyes " Yes, I'm sure" He said causing Miguel to blush as well as Carl which Carlo replied with a scoff and told Giuseppe, Memo, and Bruno to come on and they did.

Carl and Miguel just started at each other found only by true lovers "Wanna go after them? He said, feeling they were still a pose. "Hmmm, let's just share this moment alone," He said, giving him the seductive look as Lightning did with Sally.

 _ **I was thinking "Carl could use a pose, that could be fun" it worked out better than expected, but three of them are other versions from other countries, I wonder why they did that. Anyways, this may be my first four-in-one story so forgive me if you get lost, I'll try to focus on the main lovers here. Chick is getting ready, but Jackson tries to not let his nerves get the best of him.**_

 _ **I'll start the Wheeliam and Starling storyline in the next chapter as well as continue with Jackson and Chick.**_


End file.
